This invention is an improvement on the magnetically-actuated light source disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 6,120,162. The entire disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 6,120,162 is incorporated herein by reference. That patent discloses a lighting system that included two separate light sources joined by conductors to a switch and to a separate battery. A magnetically-actuated reed switch responds to the magnetic field provided by a magnet that is brought into a position proximate the switch. In one of the embodiments disclosed in that patent, a magnet is secured to the flap of a ladies handbag or purse and is positioned in close proximity to the reed switch when the flap is closed, the reed switch then being in a position that interrupts the flow of current to the light sources positioned on the interior of the handbag. When the flap is opened and the magnetic field is moved away from the reed switch, the circuit is closed, thereby allowing current to flow to the light sources which illuminate the contents located in the interior of the handbag.
The system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,120,162 has certain drawbacks from the standpoint of assembling the handbag and maintaining the wire conductors in a stable position and one that assures a secure connection to the respective terminals of the switch, battery and light source.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide a small and compact, reliable modular light source in which the battery power supply, switch, lighting element and any associated control circuit is self-contained in a unit without external wires, terminals and the like, which lighting device can be securely, but removably positioned to illuminate the interior of a ladies handbag, purse, a mens travel kit and the like.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved apparatus and method for retaining the elements of a magnetically or manually-actuated light source in a secure position in the interior of a lady's handbag or other manually-portable personal effects carrying container.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a lightweight and inexpensive mounting system for securing the elements of a magnetically-actuated light source that can be easily assembled, either permanently or removably to a lady's handbag, purse, or the like.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a mounting system and method for a manually and/or magnetically-actuated light source that will assure the retention of the light source in a predetermined desired position to maximize the effectiveness of the illumination of the contents of the handbag, purse or other container.